Two Years Later
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotBlond
Summary: The glee club is reunited while attending the funeral of two beloved friends. Warning: two major char deaths D': Klaine, Finchel, Kazimio & more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay me and my BFFL were texting and we pretty much plotted out this whole story. This might be awful 'cuz I'm not so sure about my writing skills lol, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME ATAY!

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS D: also, I hate writing angst D':

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Back off, okay!

xXx

It was two years after graduation and most of the glee kids had moved on to bigger and better things. Kurt and Blaine were living in a high class apartment in New York, Kurt was a popular fashion designer and Blaine lived off his money as he tried to make it as a singer-songwriter. Rachel and Finn were engaged and living near Kurt and Blaine. Rachel was an up and rising singer who starred in a Disney show for young children while Finn became a famous basketball player. Brittany and Artie got married and had little babies and invited Santanna (Who was homeless at the time) to live and they lived back in Lima. Tina and Mike got married and moved to Chinatown in Chicago, Mike became a dancer and Tina owned her own Chinese restaurant (Which she hates). Azimio and Karofsky came out together and got married and moved to New York right next to Kurt and Blaine's apartment (Who are BFFs and go to gay pride parades together now). Quinn and Sam went to L.A. where they got their own reality show after having sextuplets. Puck and Lauren stayed in Lima where Puck helped Burt at the garage and Lauren sold pills. Mr. Schue got married to Emma FINALLY and they are both at McKinley still. Sue just disappeared one day after accepting a mysterious job at a bank that no one had ever heard of. Burt and Carole are still living happily married in Lima.

The glee kids hadn't seen much of each other since high school and had a very unfortunate reason to reunite.

It all started with Neil Patrick Harris.

Blaine was onto Kurt from the beginning. He knew that his boyfriend had been sneaking around with someone. He hired a P.I. to go investigate for him and was informed that Kurt was secretly sneaking around with Neil Patrick Harris.

Blaine alternated between angry (that Kurt cheated on him) and jealous ('cuz Neil P.H. is supermegafoxyawesomehot). He finally came to the conclusion that there was only one way out of this.

xXx

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he entered the pristine apartment.

"Yes?" His boyfriend called from the other room.

"Dave and Azimio invited us over for a game of pitch," Kurt set his bag down, "you come from a fancy family, what's pitch?"

"My family was hardly fancy." Blaine didn't come out to meet Kurt in the living room like he usually did.

"Is there something wrong, babe?" Kurt called as he walked towards the kitchen slowly.

"No," Blaine walked out of the kitchen to meet Kurt in the doorway, one hand behind his back, "just that you've been sneaking around with another man."

"What?" Kurt gasped, "I am certainly-"

"Don't give me that crap Kurt!" Blaine pulled his hand out from behind him to reveal a gun.

"Ohmygod! Blaine!" Kurt backed into the living room until he felt the coffee table nudging up against the back of his legs.

"You finally put out and it's not even for me." Blaine pouted as he pointed the deadly weapon at his boyfriend, "Neil Patrick Harris? Really? He's, like, fifty!"

"I'm not cheating on you Blaine I-" Kurt was cut off my his angry partner.

"I know what you were doing," Blaine insisted, "it's disgusting!"

"Blaine you're crazy!" Kurt panicked at the prospect of being murdered.

"It's over Kurt." Blaine bit his lip as he squeezed the trigger.

xXx

"Kurt and Blaine said they would come over for pitch." Dave smiled at his slightly upset husband.

Dave understood why. When he and Azimio first got together and started going on double dates with Kurt and Blaine, it was awkward due to Dave's still present feeling for Kurt. Azimio was pretty rude towards Kurt at first, he could clearly tell that Dave wanted to be with Kurt instead. Azimio had always hated being the second choice, and with his husband being a New York Senator and begging him to let them move next to Kurt and Blaine, it was hard not to think about.

They were in the middle of watching a football game when they heard the distinct sound of a gunshot coming from next door. It bothered Azimio how fast Dave jumped up and ran to the door.

The first thing they saw when they opened Kurt and Blaine's apartment door was Blaine standing there with a gun, a panicked look on his face.

"Ohmygod! Kurt I'm so sorry!" Blaine was crying.

"Blaine, what did you do?" Dave asked as Azimio stood in between the gun and his husband.

Blaine collapsed to the floor, "I killed him." He burried his head in his hands.

Dave resisted the urge to beat the heck out of Blaine. He didn't even have to.

"I though he was..." Blaine muttered, "But he wasn't he was..." Without warning Blaine rose the gun to his own head and before Dave or Azimio could stop him, he pulled the trigger.

xXx

A/N: Kinda short, but I wrote it! REVIEW MY FAITHFUL READERS! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ooookay here's chapter two of my depressing muli chap fic :D You may rejoice my dear friends! This chapter is very emotional, don't cry! Also I forgot about Mercedes in the last chapter but she'll show up don't worry, she's important to this story.

For my BFFL and facebook sister Supermegafoxyawesomehotginger ;D

xXx

"Out!" Brittany cried as she stood in the doorway of her house, holding the door open for Santanna to leave.

Santanna's heart broke a little as her best friend and true love. She sent a glare towards an angry looking Artie who had wheeled up behind his girlfriend.

"We took you in and you tried to ruin our relationship!" Artie reached out and took Brittany's hand.

Santanna knew it was wrong to tell Brittany's parents that Artie hit her, but it hadn't actually caused any damage. Artie and Brittany had cleared it up as soon as Britt's dad charged in with a shotgun. Santanna had been trying to break Artie and Britt up ever since they took her in a year before, but this time she had gone too far.

Before she could stop herself Santanna felt her eyes start to water, "I'm sorry, Britt. I just can't watch the woman I love being all romantic with some stupid boy." She wanted to cry because of where she ended up. She thought she was going places. She was more talented than Berry and even she had her own TV show. Santanna found herself missing high school, she even missed coach Sylvester's vigorous cheer routines and Mr. Schue's disgusting sweater vests.

"I'm sorry 'Tanna," Brittany was through with her friend's hijinks, but it still hurt to kick her out, "we're not in high school anymore, you can't control me in the real world. I love you, but you can't stay here."

Artie retreated back into the house to answer the phone that had started ringing during Brittany's speech.

"Britt," Santanna sighed, finally giving up, "I'm sorry. I'll go, because I love you and I hate that you feel like I'm trying to control you. I've been nothing but a leech for the past few months, but I finally got a bartending job and maybe I can move back in with my parents."

"You deserve better than this San," Brittany enveloped Santanna in a tight hug, "but you're not going to find 'better' here."

Artie rolled back into the entrywayas Brittany and Santanna broke apart, "You guys," he frowned, "we were just invited to Kurt and Blaine's funeral."

Brittany put a hand to her mouth, "Boo?"

Santanna tried to hide how much that effected her, "Th-that gay kid f-from high school."

"I'm sorry Britt." Artie rolled over to confort a sobbing Brittany.

"What happened?" Santanna bit her lip, "How did they..."

"I'm not sure," Artie shook his head, "Burt said they were shot in their apartment. The funeral is on Thursday."

Santanna turned and ran out the door, she wasn't going to cry in front of them.

xXx

Burt sat in his living room, fresh tears had formed in his eyes since he had called one of Kurt's friends. If he was going to get all broken up every time he called one of Kurt's old glee friends, this was going to be a long day.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Carole sat beside Burt on the couch and handed him some coffee. She herself had just been crying, Kurt had been her step-son after all.

Burt tried to keep his face emotionless, but a few tears escaped his eyes. He gave up and buried his head in his wife's shoulder, "I miss him so much and it's only been a day."

He remembered the phone call from the David guy who had used to harass his son, but ended up being one of Kurt's best friends. Dave had told him that he and Azimio had heard gunshots and ran in to find a stranger in Kurt and Blaine's apartment, but they didn't get a good look at him. Some of Kurt's clothes designs were missing, other disigners were being investigated.

"Mom? Burt?" Finn's voice called out.

Carole got up and met her son and his fiance at the door with their luggage, giving each one a hug.

"Is it true that it was about Kurt's job?" Rachel wiped her eyes. She was even wearing one of Kurt's outfits that he gave her for free insisting that she was doing the world a favor.

"Burt is making the calls to the rest of Kurt's friends." Carole patted Rachel's back and led her into the kitchen. Finn went into the living room to check on Burt.

"Are you okay?" He sat beside his step-father. He had cried earlier while Rachel wasn't around, she was a total mess too and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Yeah." Burt stared at the muted television, tuned in to the news channel. They sat in silence until something on the TV caught their attention, a picture of Kurt.

Burt quickly unmuted it.

"Now more on the death of the popular fashion designer Kurt Hummel." The news lady was saying, "Last night Kurt Hummel and his partner, Blaine Anderson, were found, dead, in their apartment. Some of Hummel's designs were stolen and it is believed that the murderer was hired by a competing designer to eliminate their quickly rising competition. Kurt Hummel had only been in the designing buisness for a year and was a quickly rising trend especially amongst teens. He was only twenty-two when he was murdered. I have Kurt's executive assistant and heir to his company here with me now."

Burt noticed the tall curly-haired man sitting next to the news lady. He recognized him as Danny Lynn, who had come home with Kurt and Blaine a few months before when they came to visit. Danny seemed to hang on Kurt's every word and worship the ground he walked on, though it seemed to make Kurt a little uncomfortable at times. Burt wondered if Danny would be an appropiate replacement for Kurt, though Kurt always said that that's why he hired him. Burt wondered if Danny would ever hurt Kurt to take his job, he was, afterall, smiling.

"Hello Jan." Danny greeted the news woman.

"So what are you planning to do without your boss to give direction?" Jan asked.

"I'm going to continue his work, under his name." Danny informed her, "I also want to give my condolences to his family, I will make sure that whoever did this is caught and will be brought to justice."

"How are you-"

The TV went black. Finn looked over at Burt who was holding the remote, his thumb still hovering over the Power button.

"I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him." Burt growled.

"Danny?" Finn asked, "He's been Kurt's assistant since the beginning."

"And he would do anything to have Kurt's job." Burt didn't know if that was true, but he sure thought it was.

Carole appeared in the doorway with Rachel, "They'll know who did it when Kurt's designs surface. Why would someone steal them and not use them?"

"Well now everyone's waiting for them to show up." Rachel pointed out.

"Kurt only shows his designs to Blaine and Danny," Finn frowned, "if Danny is in on it then he could just not tell anyone that the designs are Kurt's."

"Danny wouldn't kill Kurt." Rachel shook her head. She felt a chill go through her as she remembered all of the times that Danny had attended parties at her house, "He's our friend."

Carole sighed and plopped down between her son and her husband, wrapping her arms around them, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

xXx

"This is wrong." Azimio said as he looked at the designs he held in his hand. They were really good, in fact, Azimio would have worn them if he could afford them.

"Blaine is our friend," Dave knew it was wrong, "he didn't mean to kill Kurt. He made a major mistake and... he's dead, I don't want his death to be celebrated. I'm pissed that he killed Kurt and all, but one mistake doesn't automatically make him a monster."

"Well now we have the cops looking for their killer!" Azimio stood up, "And if they found these," He violently motioned to the designs, "in our apartment, they would think it was us! We have to get rid of them."

"No!" Dave jumped forward and took them from Azimio's hands, "They don't know what the designs look like anyways."

"Dave," Azimio shook his head, "we're in way too deep here."

Dave sighed as he looked down at the designs, "I know, but it's too late to turn back now."

xXx

A/N: Wow this totally changed from what I was going to write. I decided to throw in a cover up so that they didn't think that Blaine was a monster. I luv Blaine! Some other glee kids will be in the next chap don't worry :D

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS :D I AM OVER-RIDDEN WITH JOYIOUS JOY! Luvs y'all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes wiped her eyes and fixed her bright blue dress. It wasn't the kind of thing that someone would normally wear to a funeral, but Kurt wouldn't have approved of the lack of color. When she got out of her fancy blue BMW convertable she was greeted by Sam and Quinn who were trying to usher six one-year-olds into the Hummel-Hudson household, behind her old friends was a cameraman. She had watched almost every episode of Sam and Quinn's reality show, but wasn't too sure she wanted the media to impose on their somber gathering.

"Mercedes," Quinn gave her old best friend a conforting hug, "Are you okay sweety?" Quinn pulled back and picked up one of her daughters.

"Yeah," Mercedes sniffled, bending down to help carry one of the toddlers, "I just miss him. We used to talk every night."

"It's only been four days, but I sort of miss him too even though I havn't seen him for a while other than on a few TV interviews." Quinn nodded as they walked towards the house.

Sam followed the two grieving girls holding both of his sons, two of his daughters were stumbling behind trying to catch up. Inside, the whole glee club, including Mr. Schue, was getting reaquainted with their old friends.

"Hey guys." Finn ran over to meet his dear friends.

"Hi, Finn." Mercedes bit her lip.

"You got even taller." Sam mused as he set down his kids who ran to play with Artie and Brittany's son.

"Wow," Finn tried to lighten the mood, "how can you take care of all of those kids?"

"We hired a nanny." Quinn said as snobbily as she possibly could. She still had a grudge against Finn for chosing Rachel "Midget" Berry over her.

Finn stood awkwardly staring at Quinn. She still looked beautiful as ever, but he loved Rachel.

"Where's Dave and Azimio?" Mercedes asked.

As if on cue, Dave and Azimio came out of the kitchen. Azimio looked a little mad and Dave was clearly nervous. Mercedes went over to talk to them, waving good-bye to Finn, Quinn, and Sam as she left.

"Sammy," Quinn turned to Sam, " Could you go get me some water?"

Sam looked from Quinn to Finn, a little reluctant to leave them alone, but he nodded and went to find some water.

"Look, Finn." Quinn crossed her arms and glared at Finn, "I'm not going to deal with Midget pranccing around singing Disney songs and pretending to be famous. I'm here for Kurt and Blaine and I don't want that wannabe anywhere near me."

Finn looked upset and slightly confused as always, "I think they caught that on camera."

Quinn rolled her eyes and stalked away.

xXx

Sue Sylvester isn't sensative. She didn't cry, especially over the death of her beloved Porcelain. Which is why she didn't cry. She was trained to withstand even the most cruel of tourtures, this was nothing. As she arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household, she mentally praised herself on her perfect timing as a black Mercedes Binz showed up and out stepped Danny Lynn.

"Hello ma'am." Danny nodded politely at Sue who raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Shaq," Sue smirked, "why did you kill your boss?"

Danny looked taken aback, "I-I would never-"

"Save it for the judge, bub." Sue snapped.

"Wh-what?" Danny stammered wide-eyed, "I didn't kill anyone, who are you?"

"Very Special Agent Sue Sylvester." She flashed a badge to Danny, "I'm taking you in."

"What? You can't just take me to jail!" Danny protested, "I'm innocent until proven guilty."

"Was that a confession?" Sue asked.

"What? No!" Danny huffed and stomped towards the house.

"Fine," Sue crossed her track suit clad arms, "we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

xXx

A/N: It's really short, but I'm about to get to the actual main part :D Also follow me on Twitter CarebearElzbth Please! I just found out the power that having twitter followers can give you lol 


End file.
